respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
In the future
This what happens to the toids and the other kids in the future 'Bobblehead Fred ' As an adult man age 24 he got a job at a comedy show host, he got a lighthing tattoo on both arms,he is abel to move his chest, he weights 85 - 90 kg and at night when he spents time friends he only wears green boxers and a necklace with a shark tooth. 'Leaky Louie' As an adult man age 24 he got a job as a male swimsuit model, he got a acrler tattoo on his chest he weights 80 kg,at night when he spents time with friends he only wears one of his bathingsuits and is abel to move his chest.Everynight he sleeps with the other male swimsuit models all naked. 'Whopee Cushner' As an adult woman at age 22 she got a job as a volleyball player, She runs around the neighbor﻿hood which means she able to wave hellow to her friends in camp everyweek day. She's a clever and good player and she and the other player win every game they play. 'Chuck the Clucker' As an adult man at age 21 he got a job as an archaeologist, he has a great worker with his friends who also archaeologists along with some piegions and chickens that help dig with their wings and beaks. He finds alot of dinosaur bones everyday when he has work. 'Boing Boing Betty' As an adult woman at age 22 she got a job as a shoe and clothing designer and married Harry, they had children and she always gets ideas for new shoes and clothes designs which the people she works for like very much, Sometimes at the pool she sees her friends and the camp but doesn't talk to them so they and have their fun swiming. 'HandleBar Harry' As an adult man at age 24 he got a job as a leader of a all male daredevil group, He now doesn't wear a shirt so the partners' see his symbol tatto on his chest like all of them do.He does see Betty and his children in the afternoon in weekdays and al day in weekends 'Balloona Luna' As an adult woman at age 22 she works for Betty wering a yellow dress and heels she is dating chuck. 'Chewie Stewie' As an adult man at age 25 he's in the same daredevil crew with Harry. He's very musclar as harry and doesn;t wear any thing 'Sandy Mandy' As a college softmore at age 19 sge works as a couselor for camps"r"us for the summer while Courtney is her CIT and helper. in the other seasons she's a life guard at the beach. She wears a blue Bikinni and her crab on her hair is still the same age. 'Slow Moe' As an adult man at age 27 he got a job as a high school coach. He very musclar as Donny is and his favorite team is the boys' swiming team. He now wears black sunglasses 'Bobbysue' As two conjoined adults at the age of 27 they both don't have jobs becuses they are firighten by both''' 'adults and children. 'Pancake Peggy' As a college freshman at age 17 she coundn't afford to live in an apartment so she still lives with her family and Simon's rival, Susie moved in as her roommate. She has a summer job as a stewardess. 'Deltoid Donny' As an adult man at age 26 he has a job as one of harry crew members he has married Tammy a son named Shawn 'Sousaphone Simon''' As An Adult Man At The Age Of 34 He Has A Job As Chuck's Assistant He has married Carrie and has a Daughter Named Roxie Category:2 generation Category:Ideas